Know Your Stars!
by cutegabrielle16
Summary: Hellooooo Peoples...I've Updated! Yaaaayy...NATSUME PART 2
1. Natsume

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!**_

**_Thanks to laguna flare for giving me the idea!_**

**_(Mysterious Annoying Man) _**(The Character)

* * *

**_First up, Natsume!!_**

**_Know Your stars, know your stars, know your stars!, know your stars..._**

**_Natsume Hyuuga, Is an ugly eight headed slug man_**

Im not an ugly eight headed slug man!!!! you freak!!!

**_Natsume Hyuuga, Likes to wear dresses and sing oops i did it again!_**

What?!? I don't even know that song!!! im going to roast you!!!!!!!!

**_Natsume Hyuuga, Likes Mikan Sakura!_**

(Moment of silence) i do not like that ugly little polkadots!

_(Voice from the audience) Don't Call Me Polkadots!!!!! (Mikan)  
He Doesn't Like Sakura!! (Sumire)_

**_Natsume Hyuuga, All His Fangirls Hate Him!_**

Really?? YEAH!! im FREE at last!!!!!!!

**_Oh crap i made him happy...  
Natsume Hyuuga..Likes to put Peanut Butter Under His nose_**

Okay..now that is rediculous!!!!

**_Now You Know Natsume Hyuuga..._**

What!? No they Don't!!!

**_Yes They do! Good Bye Ugly Eight headed slug man!!_**

Wait im not finished yet!!!! im going to burn you!!!!!

**_Now, Now..Go put on a dress and sing oops i did it again while sticking peanut butter under your nose!_**

That's it...(Fire Appears On his hand)

**_What The???!!! AAAAAAHH!!! FIRE! FIRE!!!_**

Now you all know Natsume hyugga...


	2. Hotaru

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!**_

**_Again thanks to lagunaflare for the idea_**

**_(mysterious annoying man) _**(character)

**_

* * *

_****_Next up, hotaru!!_**

**_Hotaru Imai,She's planning on world destruction!_**

No im not...but now that you've mentioned it...

**_Hotaru Imai, She Likes Ruka Nogi..._**

(Silence) BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! (HITS MYSTERIOUS MAN WITH BAKA GUN)

**_Hotaru Imai, She's Full Of Mercy!! Please Don't Hit me!!!_**

hm...Begging for mercy...(evil smile)

**_Hotaru Imai..._**

(Grabs her baka gun) Don't you think about it!!!!

**_Oh Crap...(Runs out and came back with a protective armor or something...) ha! try hitting me now!!_**

(grabs her upgraded baka cannon) what did you say??

**_Aww man!!!!! (runs out again and came back with a more powerful armor...) hahahaha!!!!!!_**

Oh Well...

**_Hotaru Imai,Her idol is britney spears_**

She's not my idol you idiot!

**_Hotari Imai, Her Bestfriend is an idiot!_**

Hey..no arguments there..

_(voice from audience) HOTARU!!!! (Mikan)_

**_Hotaru Imai, She Eats Cds and destroys computers!_**

Hey! no i don't! i...

**_Now you know Hotaru Imai_**

No they don't!! i don't eats cds! and i don't...

**_Oh..Put A sock in It!!!_**

i don't eat computers okay!!!!!!

**_Goodbye Cd eater!_**

Come Back here!!!!!!!!! (Grabs the Largest Baka Rocket She have) BOOM!!!!!!

**_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Bye Every body!!!

****


	3. Ruka

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!**_

**_Hey Guys!!! Im back with Ruka!!!!!_**

* * *

**_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars! know your stars..._**

**_Ruka Nogi, He likes to hop around and play dress up.._**

hey!! the hopping around was one time!! and i do not play dress-up!!! how did you know i was hopping around?!?!?

**_I knew it from Hotaru  
Ruka Nogi, He Prances Around With a Giant Chick.._**

Imai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Ruka Nogi, His Girlfriend is a Pig..._**

I have no pig girlfriend you twit!!!!!

**_Ruka Nogi, He's Gay..._**

What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?! im no gay!!!!!!

**_Ruka Nogi..._**

_Sumire: Get That Freak!!!! (Bombarded the mysterious man) That's what you get when you're insulting my Ruka And my Natsume!!_

**_AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!!!!_**

Hahahahaha!!!!! that's what you deserve you perverted narrator!!

**_AARGH...Ruka Nogi, He really really really likes Hotaru Imai_**

No i don't

_**Yes you do!**_

No i Don't!!

**_Oh puhleeze!! Its so Obvious!!!  
_**

(Blushes hard)

**_See! You're Blushing!!  
_**

YOU!!!!!! attack my beloved animals!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!_**

Bwahahahahaha!!!!! im the queen...uhh..i mean king of this studio!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_Send your reviews okay!! next is narumi... (evil laugh!!)_**


	4. narumi!

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!_**

**_hey!! im done sleeping!! here's narumi!!!_**

* * *

**_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars! know your stars..._**

**_Narumi, he likes to ride unicorns while shouting im a princess!!_**

Hey! don't make me use my alice...

**_Narumi,he has 10 Bellybuttons_**

No i don't!!! i only have one bellybutton!!

**_Narumi, his Favorite color is shnaglefurty_**

What?! there's no such word!

_**Narumi, The color**_ _**of his hair is actually pink...**_

My hair isn't pink you moron its blonde!!!!

**_Narumi, He likes to sing twinkle twinkle little star while dancing baby one more time_**

You're Rediculous! im outta here!

**_There's no way out!!!!_**

Oh Crap...

**_Narumi,His idol is willy wonka_**

actually yes, he is my idol, he makes the best chocolate!!

**_So i got something right?!?!!_**

Yep!

**_Darn it!!!  
Narumi, His boyfriend is jinno!!_**

WHHHHAAAAAATTTT?!?!!?!??!!

**_What the?!!?!?! lightning!!!!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!_**

**_(Goes unconcious)_**

**_Staff: Uh...sorry we seem to have some technical difficulties!_**

This sucks..im outta here

* * *

**_Well guys! whaddya think??! next is...hmm...Mikan of course!!_**

**_Reviews please!_**

**_mwwaaaahh!!!  
-Gabrielle_**


	5. Mikan

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!_**

**_Next up...Mikan!!!!_**

* * *

**_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars! know your stars..._**

_**Mikan Sakura...She purposely lets Natsume see her underwear**_

What?!?! no i don't!!  
_(voice from audience) no she doesn't!!! (natsume)_

**_Mikan Sakura, She's going to be picked up by a flying unicorn!_**

I am??? oh goody!!

**_Crap..i mean...aaarrgghh!! i can't stand happy people!!  
Mikan Sakura,...Likes to stare at poop!!!!!_**

Ewww!! that's disgusting!! i don't like to stare at poop, BAKA!

**_That's better! Mikan Sakura, She likes Tsubasa_**

Actually...Yes i do!!  
_(Room Heats up) (natsume)_

what the?!? its getting hot in here...

**_Mikan Sakura, She Likes To be carried like a princess by tsubasa..._**

_(voice from audience) okay...that's enough mentioning of tsubasa! (natsume)_

**_What the?!!? FIRE!!! ON MY BUTT!!! WAAAAAHH!!_**

Thanks Natsume...(then smiles)  
_(Natsume Blushes Hard) _

**_Okay!!! Mikan Sakura...likes..pink fluffy things!_**

How did you know that!! i love pink fluffy things!!

**_AAAAARRRGGGHH!! can't stand..being..right...  
Mi...Mikan...Sakura..._**

**_She likes...mushy movies??????!!_**

Aww!!! you're right!! i just love mu...

**_Always right!!! can't stand..it...OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD!_**

**_Oh no!! Oh no!!! Im melting!! Im melting!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_can't stand..rightness...no more..po..power to annoy..._**

**_(melts completely)_**

**_Staff: Ugh...We will be getting a new narrator on the next chapter..._**

* * *

**_Well guys!?! whaddya think!!??! i'll be doing persona next!!_**

**_Reviews Please!!!_**

**_Mwaaaaahh!!  
_**

**_-Gabrielle_**


	6. persona

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!**_

**_hello again guyz!! here's me with persona!!!!_**

* * *

**_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!, know your stars_**

**_Im your new narrator everyone..._**

**_Persona, he has a crush on natsume hyuuga..._**

What?!?!?!? no i don't!!!

**_Persona, He likes to stare at the mirror and kiss himself all day long_**

What!!?? i only do that in case of an emergency!!

**_Persona, He has a collection of thongs..._**

i don't have a collection of thongs!!!

**_Yes you do_**

No i don't!!!

**_Yes...you're wearing one right now!!_**

I don't wear a thong! stupid head!!!

**_All right, thong boy..._**

Grrrrrrrr...

**_Persona, he worships a dancing peanut._**

I hate you

**_Persona, he's related to a squid._**

Did i mention i hate you yet??

**_Persona, his favorite tv show is spongebob squarepants_**

What?!?! i don't watch a show with a talking sponge in it!!!!

**_Persona, his girlfriend is patrick the star..._**

who?!?!

**_Persona, When he uses a computer he bangs the keyboard because he doesn't know how to use it_**

HEY BUDDY!! your life is in danger now!!!!

**_Oh really?_**

REALLY!!

**_Who'se going to make my life in danger??_**

okay...you'll regret this!

Natsumeeee!!!! burn this creep!!

_oh all right (natsume)_

hAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

****

**_Ha! you missed!!!!_**

**_now you know persona..._**


	7. jinno

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!**_

**_im back with jinno!!!!! okay...im sure i can make you say "im rolling on the floor laughing!" heheh_**

* * *

**_Know your stars, know your stas, know your stars! know your stars..._**

**_Jinno, he's in love with a toilet_**

im not in love with a toilet!!

**_Jinno, he wets the bed every night because he has nightmares about narumi weaing a string bikini_**

I don't have nightmares about narumi wearing a string bikini, but now thanks to you...

**_Jinno, He sings dora the explorer song in the shower_**

no i don't!

**_Yes you do_**

No!

**_Yes_**

No!!!

**_Yess!!!_**

No!!!!!

**_no!!!!!!!_**

Yes! and that's final!! wait, what!?!?!?

**_Jinno, he just admitted he sings the dora the explorer song in the shower_**

AAAAAARRRRGGGGHH!!

**_Jinno, he proposed to me last night_**

I didn't propose to you! freakazoid!!

**_Jinno, he wore a pink tutu around central town and shouting "i like big butts"_**

I didn't wear some friggin' tutu okay!!

You're just mean!

**_Thank you!_**

**_Jinno, he watches teletubbies_**

Okay! that is so naot true!!!

**_Jinno, his favorite teletubbie is moe or poe or whatever that red teletubbie's name is_**

****Oh..that's simple his name is tinky winky or some thing like that...

**_Jinno, he takes ballroom dancing_**

As a matter of fact, yes i do! im partners with persona!

**_jinno, he runs around with cheese on his head while no one's looking._**

What?!? i don't waste perfectly good cheese!!!!

**_Jinno, he's the grinch that stole christmas!_**

I ain't green, you moron!!

**_Now you know Jinno.._**

They don't know me!!

**_Yes they do!_**

No they don't!

**_Goodbye the grinch!!_**


	8. koko

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!**_

**_Here i am with koko!! hehehe..._**

* * *

**_Know your stars, Know your stars, know your stars! know your stars_**

**_Kokoroyomi, he likes to brutally harm kitties_**

Hey!! no i don't!!, well exept sumire

**_Kokoroyomi, he has a carebear and sleeps with it everynight.._**

No, Actually it's hello kitty

**_Kokoroyomi, he likes to eat people..._**

No!!!!! i don't eat people! jerk!

**_Kokoroyomi, he lives in a shoe..._**

No i don't!!!! that's just impossible!

**_Kokoroyomi, he likes to wear bunny slippers to bed..._**

Yes i do!!! but you forgot something

i wear my bunny slippers to bed while i listen to the song "the wheels on the bus goes roun and round"...

**_Kokoroyomi, He's insane..._**

That's not true!!!

**_What did you say?? that snot true??!!_**

No i didn't!!

**_Yes you did! you said that SNOT true..._**

I didn't say that!! i said THAT'S not true!!!

_**yes you did! you said SNOT**_

whatever!!!!

_**Kokoroyomi, his bestfriend is the guy that drives a taxi cab that sing aaaaaabbbbllllleeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and says Kumquat! jerk!**_

Who?!?!?!?!?

**_Here's a picture of your grandma in a string bikini!!!_**

Ahh!!!!! Get it away!!!! it buuuuurrrrrrnnnnssss!!!!!!

_**Kokoroyomi, he's a goose...**_

huh?!!?! what?!!? im not a goose!!

_**Yes you are! that's why your friends like you!**_

No! they like me because im nice to them!!

**_Uh huh, sure! goose!_**

**_Kokoroyomi, he goes to a cheerleader school.._**

yes i did! and i graduated! want me to do a cheer?

**_???? no..._**

aw...c'mon!!

**_NO!!!_**

**_Kokoroyomi..what the???_**

(Eating a bag of sugar) whrraarrt?? hai rike rugar! (speaking with a mouthful of sugar)

**_Kokoroyomi, he thinks hotaru is a no good shameless ho..._**

(extremely sugar high) SHAMELESS HO? HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**_Oh lord, your sugar high_**

SUGARY SUGAR SUGARHIGH! YAY!!!

_**UH...lets end this okay?? now you know kokoroyomi...**_

* * *

_**Hey guys!! whaddaya think?? im doing tsubasa next!!**_

_**revvies please!**_

_**mwwwaaahh!!**_

_**oh and im glad to make all of your days better if you're having a crappy day!! **_

_**MWWWWWAAAAH!! LOVE YAH ALL!!**_

_**- Gabrielle**_


	9. tsubasa

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!**_

**_heeerrrreeeesss...tsubasa!! yay!_**

* * *

**_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars! know your stars..._**

**_Tsubasa, He walks down the streets in frilly pink dresses and sings i feel pretty while carrying a banner that says "im an idiot"_**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Tsubasa, he's spongebob's reincarnation..._**

No im not! stop it! stop it! stop it!

**_Tsubasa, he can't sleep without his bunnie printed bwankie!!_**

Aaaaaaaahh!! I DON'T SLEEP WITH A BLANKIE! I DON'T HAVE A BLANKIE!!!!

**_then what's that cloth you have on your back?_**

Err...(snatches his blankie and hides it)

**_Tsubasa, his cousin is spongebob sqarepants_**

Do i look like im related to some sponge?!?!

**_Well...you're both stupid and annoying...so yes!!_**

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

_**Tsubasa, he's a retarded no good idiot who thinks he's a pretty boy...**_

i hate you! don't make me come up there and kick your ass..

**_Tsubasa, He takes ballet classes and plays with barbie dolls and watches barney when no one's looking..._**

Grrrr!!! are you insane!?!?!?

**_Now you know, tsubasa..._**

No they don't!!!

_**yes! they do...**_

* * *

_**Hey guyz! sorry this chapter's kinda short!**_

_**anyway! there's a part 2 of mikan's!**_

_**revvies please!!**_

_**oh..and if you send me some ideas i'll be glad to use them!! **_

_**-gabrielle**_

****


	10. mikan part 2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!! im just a kid! not a billionare!!**_

**_well!! here's mikan's part 2!!_**

* * *

**_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars! know your stars.._**

**_mikan sakura, she's some ho that thinks she's pretty.._**

(extremly sugarhigh) HO? IS IT CHRISTMAS YET GRANDPA?

**_Oh joy, another sugarhigh (sarcastically)_**

**_okay, let's try this...Mikan Sakura, her favorite band is the backstreet boys_**

She hurt my feelings natsume!!!

**_He can't help you right now_**

Why?

**_Because he's in THE place..._**

(Gasps)THE place?

**_THE place..._**

WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO TO THE GROCERY STORE?!?!?!?! ANYTHING BUT THE GROCERY STORE!! NOOOOOOOO!!!

**_The other place..._**

WHY THE MALL?!?!?!

**_Because he's running away from you..._**

WAAAHH!! Meanie natsume! i shall start an alliance against him!

**_Yay!!_**

MEATLOAF...

_**Uhh...Mikan Sakura She likes cinder blocks...**_

No i don't! Ouch!!! who threw this block made of cement at my head!

**_Maybe its the construction workers_**

There are no stinkin' constuction workers here!!!

_**Mikan Sakura, She's in love with a peice of moldy cheese..**_

Hehehehe...you're very funny mr. woman!!

****i don't love a peice of moldy cheese! i love natsume!!

(GASP) D...d..did i just say that??

**_Mikan Sakura, She just admitted that she loves Natsume..._**

Everybody!! forget what i said!!!!

**_Yeah..uh huh...Mikan Sakura..She likes to eat tin foil..._**

oooohhh!!! silvery thingy!!! me likee!!!!

**_Now you know mikan sakura..._**

Bye bye mr. woman!!!! i like eggs!!!

**_Uhh...Okay..._**

* * *

_**Wat'cha think??? maybe im gonna do youichi next!! PM me if you wanna suggest ideas okay?? thanks!!**_

****


	11. Youichi!

**Thank God! I finally got some insults! yay!!!!! here's youichi! and sorry i didn't update! i was busy making vacation time! ahehehe..soo..here it is! enjoy! oh, and laugh your pants off, ayt? hehehe**

**-Gabrielle**

* * *

**Youichi sits down on the "dreaded" chair**

**_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars! Know your stars..._**

Who's there?

**_Hijiri Youichi, Puts toothpaste in ruka's underwear when he's asleep..._**

Hey! No i don't!!

**_Oh Really? Then Why does ruka have sticky and minty underwear?_**

He Does?

**_Hijiri Youichi, He ate Natsume Hyuuga_**

Hey! No i didn't you bad, bad man!!!

**_Hijiri Youichi, he dresses up like a girl when no one's looking_**

No i don't! and i didn't put toothpaste in ruka's underwear!!

**_Hijiri Youichi, He Worships a flying hotdog..._**

Uh...a.a flying what?..a.. flying hotdog?!

**_Hijiri Youichi, He's a Shrimp _**

IM A WHAT!!?!??!

I ain't a shrimp Dumb ass!!

**_Now, Now, don't use foul language_**

But, But..you started it!!!!!

**_Now you know Mr. I ate natsume hyuuga, put toothpase on ruka's underpants flying hotdog worshipper shrimp boy.._**

What!?!? no they don't!! i didn't do all that stuff!! and., and!

Im not a shriiiiiimmmmmmpppp!!!

* * *

**Done! I owe all of you for not updating! so...who do you all want to do know your stars next?!**

**1. Tobita Yuu  
2. Sumire  
3. Misaki Harada  
4.Santa Claus (Just Joking)**

**There. Oh, And i don't wanna do know your stars to santa, i don't want to end up in the naughty list! hehe  
Anyway! Thanks to all my friends her in love yah all!!!**

**until next time! see ya all!!**

**-Gabrielle**

****


	12. sumire

****

**Hi guys...Im am sooooooooooo very sorry for not updating!!!! waaahh!!! anyway...this is sumire's turn!!!**

**oohh...and...thanks to all you readers and those who reviewed!!! hehehe...well...ENJOYY!!!**

**-Gabrielle**

**The Crazy Annoying Man**

_The Character_

* * *

**Know Your stars...Know your stars..Know your stars...Know your stars...**

_Who's that?_

**I am the narrator...and i will annoy you to death!!**

_Ooooookkkaaaayyy?????_

**Sumire Shouda...She Collects spoiled bananas**

_Eww...I don't collect Bananas!! i collect pictures of my darling Natsume-kun!!!!!!_

**Sumire Shouda...She Betrayed a peice of tissue for natsume hyuuga!!!!**

_Why You Little...!!!!!_

**Sumire Shouda...She has more issues than National Geographic**

_Im going to get you for this you little peice of t!!!!!_

**Can i borrow your head for my rock garden??**

_Are you saying im an idiot?!?! Sumire Shouda is not an idiot!!!!_

**No!! calling you an idiot would be an insult to all stupid people!!**

_I haaaaatteeee youuuuuuu_

**Thankyou very much**

**Sumire Shouda...She's a murderer**

_I ain't a murderer you h!!!_

**Yes you are...**

_Why?!?!?!?_

**When People look at you they die of shock!**

_You little &&$!!! #&!!!! #$#!!! &$$#$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Now now...anger won't solve anything...**

**Why don't you go to the library and fix all that ignorance...**

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_(**Camera goes black)**_

****

**End of chapter**

* * *

**well???? is it okay???? send me reviews!!!!! **

**I made this when i was in school!!! XD**

**hehehe...well...review please?!**

**-Gabrielle**


	13. surprise!

**Hi! Gabrielle here!!! here's the narrator being insulted by the GA cast, this is one unique chappie!!!!**

* * *

**Mikan: Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars! Know your stars...**

**Natsume: The Narrator...He is living proof that man can live without a brain**

_HAHAHA...verrryyy funny..._

**Hotaru: The Narrator...One more wrinkle and he'd pass for a prune...**

_Heeyyy...are you saying that im old?_

**Mikan: It's really annoying when someone does that, huh?**

_No it isn't..._

**Ruka: The Narrator...**** he seriously needs a licsence to be that ugly...**

_Why you little...NOGI!!!!!!!!!_

**Mikan: The Narrator...He went to a freak show and got in FREE...**

_Sakura! when this is over im gonna...!!!!  
_  
**Natsume: Oh, put a sock in it!!! take it like a man!!!!!!!! **

_Hyuuga!! im going to tell persona about this!!!!!!!!_

**Persona: We all planned this...**

**Jinno: The Narrator if ugly was a crime, He would get a life sentence**

_Jinno!! how could you!!!!!!!!_

**Jinno: Aho...Keep talking..I Always YAAWWWNNN when im interested...**

_Waaah!! waah haha!! waaahh hahahahah!! waaaahh haha..waaaahh hahahaha!!!! (imitated mandark's cry)_

**Narumi: Die you stupid narrator!!!**

**Mikan: Narumi-Sensei...That's kind of harsh...**

**Hotaru...The Narrator...He has a collection of underwire bras...**

_No i don't!!! what am i!! Gay?!!?!?!?_

**Natsume: You wear dresses...soo...yeah...you are Gay...**

_Insulted..too..much...can't...breathe..._

**_Kabooom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**GA cast: Finally!!!! no more narrator!!!!!**

**Mikan: Let's Paaaaaarrttaaayyy!!!!!! **

_New narrator: Oh you think so?????_

**_Narrator gets close to camera..._**

**_(camera goes black)_**

* * *

**well...is it good? keep the reviews coming!!!!**

**love yahh guys!!!!!!**

**-Gabrielle**


	14. Yuu: Another Chapter, Hello Again!

_hello there guys!!! it's meeee!! Gabrielle, sorry i haven't been active for the past few months! go to my profile to see why!!_

_i hope you guys forgive me!!! hope you didn't lose your funny bones! cause i have brand new chapters!!!_

_TC! mwah!_

_oh! i remember!! the old narrator was destroyed right! here's the new one!_

_and...i perfer calling myself Dracuraine Blaque Vendetta now, ahhaha...i'll change my pename someday!_

* * *

**Natsume: Guys!! Gabrielle Is Back!!**

**Mikan: Really?!**

**Me: Hey! I perfer Dracuraine or Vendetta!**

**Natsume: Someone's Been to crazy town...**

**Yuu: Cutegabrielle16-chan! you're back!**

**Me: Please, call me Dracuraine!**

**Hotaru: Hey, I like the new you...i think this is a start of a beeaaaautiful friendship...**

**Me: Exscuse me...im gonna write now, my readers are really annoyed and i don't want them to wait...**

**Natsume: well...Carry on...**

**Me: (sings while **_typing_**) Heaven help us now...come crashing dooowwwnnnnn...**

**Natsume: She's lost her quirkiness...anyway...Dracuraine Doesn't Own Us or Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**_Know your stars! Know your stars!! Know your stars!!!! Know your staaarrsss..._**

**_Tobita Yuu..He got a G- in an exam..._**

uuhh...are you stupid or something? there's no such thing as a G-!

**_As an Outsider...how do you feel about the human race?_**

are you saying that i ain't human!?

**_Tobita Yuu..He has to stand up on a chair to raise his IQ_**

What?! me?! low IQ?! hhahaha!! you're kidding right?

_**Tobita Yuu..he ate a mausoleum...**_

okay...how can i eat a mausoleum?! that won't fit in my mouth!

**_oohhh...you must have a very large brain..._**

That is right!!!!

**_to hold so much ignorance..._**

wh..wh...that is it!!!!! i quit!!!!

**_Oh you can't quit..._**

Why not?!

**_JUST BECAUSE..._**

I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS GOOD I WILL FLIP YOU OFF!!!!!!!!!

**_hey, now...you can't flip me off..._**

WHY NOT?!!?!?

**_Because...---Just because..._**

I want the old narrator back!!!!!

**_He's already dead..._**

Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs aound in circles)

**_Now you know Tobita Yuu_**

* * *

**Natsume: wow...she's lost her touch...**

**Me: i lost my touch!!!! awwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!! TT**

**Me: Scince i can't use swear words here..i'll try to sencsor as much as i can...**

**Hotaru: You use swear words? cool...**

**Me: Arigato Hotaru...or something like that...**

**Mikan: Dracuraine-chan...you don't like us anymore (cries)**

**Me: Who the fc told you that?!!?!?**

**Natsume: Wow! you DO use swear words...**

**Me: whoops...sorryyyy...**

**

* * *

******

_hehehe...really sorry i used swear words!! i can't avoid them now! hahaha_

_now...where are we...oh yeah!! i have another surprise on the next chapter!!!_

_hey...bye now...i gotta shave my guitar while my cow runs around an ambulance screaming "astro zombies!!! astro zombies!!!!!!!"_

_-Dracuraine Blaque Vendetta_


	15. Natsume Hyuuga Part 2

**Yes, Yes...i know what you guys are thinking..."WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU UPDATE!?!?!?!" i'm sorry! school iss killing the crap outta me!!!**

**so...here goes**

* * *

**Know your stars...KNOW YOUR STARS..know your staaarrsssss**

**Natsume Hyuuga, He Made out with a Hot Dog**

No I Didn't..you want me to turn YOU into a burnt hotdog?!

**Natsume Hyuuga, He Adores his Underwear and Kisses it goodnight when he sleeps**

Ew...Why the Heck Would i do that?!

**Natsume Hyuuga, He's Actually Jimmy Neutron**

Hey!!! I Ain't some egg headed freak!!!

**Natsume Hyuuga, He's A Virus**

A WHAT?!? I'LL VIRUS YOUR ASS!!!

**Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka is his girlfriend...**

HE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!

**Natsume Hyuuga, His Momma is so Old, that one of her pets was in Noah's ark**

WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOMMA?!?!?!?!

**Natsume Hyuuga...He Conserves Toilet Paper by using Both Sides**

Ewwwwwwwww...I DO NOT!! FREAK!!

**Natsume Hyuuga He----**

OKAY!! ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU AND I'LL BURN YOUR ASS OFF!!!

**FIN----**

**AAAAAAAA!! MY BUTT!!! IT'S BURNING!! GET IT OFFFF!! GET IT OOOOFFFFFFF!!!!**

That's What you get when you insult me...

* * *

So...What's up?

is it any good?

have i lost my touch?

Review Please!!!

XOXO

Cutegabrielle16


End file.
